A Mistake
by roryjess
Summary: Luke and Jess in hospital, Diner on fire...
1. Default Chapter

A/N, hey this is my second fan fiction story and I know this chapter is short. You could call it a prologue.  
  
He couldn't believe Lorelai had found this enchanting restaurant. It was beautiful. She said that she once had a convention here and it would be the perfect place to take Nicole. The restaurant was a tie of French scenery and food with a dash of Italian thrown in. Nicole looked stunning. She had her hair up and it kind of criss crossed over and over, for him it was hard to explain. Her dress was amazing. It was stunning red and fell along her petite curves. She wore little make up, which was fine since she looked perfect without it.  
  
He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Of course, now what do you want for dinner. I think I'll have escargot, it sounds delicious." Her voice was so soft.  
  
"Umm, since they don't serve burgers I think I'll have the escargot as well." He kidded.  
  
A few minutes later the waiter approached them.  
  
"What could I get for the lovely Madame this evening?"  
  
Luke spoke up. "We will both have the escargot with a bottle of champagne."  
  
"I will be back with your order."  
  
Luke and Nicole carried on small talk until the waiter returned with their orders a while later. The food looked delicious. Before they started, they both began talking at the same time.  
  
"Luke, I have something to tell you."  
  
While Luke said close to the same thing.  
  
"You can go first." Nicole replied, wondering what on earth he was going to tell her.  
  
'I hope I don't mess up, I can do this, it can be that hard,' he thought to himself as he bent down on his left knee.  
  
"I hope I'm doing this right since I've never done it before.Nicole, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Luke, I don't know what to say." Tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"Well, I don't know, maybe yes..or no."  
  
All of a sudden, she got up and ran from the building. He looked around and saw everyone starring at him.  
  
"What did I get myself into.?"  
  
Finally, when he reached her outside he touched her arm.  
  
"Nicole stop, what's wrong? I'm not good at this stuff; I have no idea what I did wrong. Could you tell me? What's wrong?"  
  
"Luke, you did nothing wrong. It was me, I was so stupid."  
  
"What did you do?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Luke, I can't marry you."  
  
"Could I at least get an explanation?"  
  
"Let's head back to the truck, I'll tell you on the way home."  
  
When they finally reached the car, they got in on their respectable sides, they sat their for a minute. Luke finally decided to start the truck. She would tell him, when she was ready.  
  
"Luke, I'm going to have a baby," she whispered.  
  
It was a quiet drive home. 


	2. Let Down

A/N, I realize that no one is reading this story, so it's kind of pointless in finishing it, but I have a really great idea, so please R/R.  
  
Let Down  
  
He was dropping her off. Her dress smoothly moved with her slim figure as she got out of the truck.  
  
"Bye." Her voice was so soft, that it sounded like a whisper.  
  
He didn't want to reply, he didn't think that his voice would work.. He couldn't believe that she was having a baby. He had hoped that this night would have gone well. Surprisingly he was nervous. It was all over now.  
  
Driving home, he was distracted, trying to pay attention to the road. It had begun to rain, making the driving conditions even worse. When he arrived back at the Diner, he decided to take a walk. Jess had always gone to the bridge to think things over, so he decided to go there. As he walked by Lorelai's house, he could see the lights on in the family/ living room. 'Must be movie night.' He thought as he neared the bridge. As soon as he neared the bridge, he realized that the surface of the bridge would be wet. Right now, he didn't care. He sat down, placing his feet over the water. He knew that he was too old for this but he couldn't help it. He let a tear fall down his cheek. His heart had been melted and bruised forever.  
  
She was upset; Dean had just told her that he was engaged. She didn't know why it bothered her. She loved Jess. Where was Jess? Walking towards the bridge, she saw someone sitting in the rain. It looked like a man. As she neared closer, she realized it was Luke.  
  
"Um, Luke, are you ok?"  
  
"Oh, yah of course, just taking a break," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" Rory asked as she neared him.  
  
"No, of course not, why would I be crying?"  
  
"Do you want to talk to my mom?"  
  
"Oh, no, don't get her involved."  
  
"Do, you umm want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well, there's not much to it. I proposed to Nicole and she said she couldn't marry me."  
  
"Oh, Luke that's horrible." Why would anyone say no to Luke she wondered.  
  
"She said she was having a baby."  
  
"Oh, but if you're the father then why, you know what, you shouldn't be talking to me about this," she said shyly.  
  
"Oh, no, your mother would get too involved."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
She turned to see a figure walking in the distance.  
  
"Umm, Luke, here comes my mom."  
  
"Rory, I was looking for you, I'm ready to start the movie. Oh hi Luke, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yah, I was, er, just clearing my head."  
  
"Ok, do you want to come over for movie night?"  
  
"Not tonight, I have this thing at the Diner."  
  
"Then you should be there, obviously you're trying to get out of movie night, but it won't work," she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the house. When they were inside, he first realized how wet he was.  
  
"Here, I'll grab you a towel," she offered.  
  
A few minutes later Rory walked in.  
  
"You know you'll have to tell her sooner or later."  
  
"I know, but it's so confusing."  
  
"Hey, I want to know," Lorelai said bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"It's, nothing actually."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I proposed to Nicole."  
  
All of a sudden Lorelai's face dropped.  
  
"Oh, well that's great Luke," she said solemnly.  
  
"She said no."  
  
"Oh, well why not?"  
  
"She is having a baby."  
  
"Oh my god, you're going to be a father, Luke that's great."  
  
"No, well, wait. I never, well, we never, er."  
  
"You're not the father?"  
  
"Well no. I'm not." He astonished himself; the realization hadn't set in yet. He wasn't the father.  
  
"Luke, if you're not the father, then who is?" 


	3. The Fish are Calling

A/N- schools starting in a few days! My first day of high school, a bit nervous, but looking forward to the challenge. My classes are the more complicated ones, so the load of homework will increase, hopefully it won't mean I can't continue my stories! Luke Rules- Thank you for my first review on this story, I'm glad you like it, if only I could get more.  
  
He couldn't sleep, what kind of girl would turn down Luke. Luke was ,well, his uncle so he had lesser opinions of him, but he had always seemed to work things out with Luke. He was a great guy, heck Luke gave me a home he thought. Even though I am a pain. Nicole must be on some type of drug. Or booze. He laughed at the thought. It's possible though, since she is a lawyer. How could she go and cheat on Luke. Even worse sleep with the guy. Luke loved her. Heck, he had overheard Rory talking to her mom that morning and she had said that she saw a few tears. He had never seen Luke cry. He had always yelled when he was mad or frustrated. Yelling and fishing was his thing, crying wasn't. He couldn't even picture it. He decided to go for a walk. As long as Taylor wasn't out, he wouldn't get caught out of the house. He grabbed a coat and walked down the stairs careful not to make any noise. When he got outside he started walking towards the bridge, he didn't plan it, it was just automatic. Starting to sing St.Anger he realized how mad he was at Nicole. 'St.Anger round my neck, he never gets respect, St.Anger.' It was the perfect song. For now. He'd have another perfect song by the end of the week. I Hate Everything About You, also came to mind, though the situations didn't match. As he neared the bridge, he saw a figure sitting off the side. Feet dangling over the moon - lit water. He continued to quietly near, pretending he didn't notice the person he aimed to go to the other side of the bridge. Then he realized who it was. He quietly sat down beside the man.  
"It's ok to cry you know, I'm not going to be sarcastic."  
  
"I know, but damn it, I wasn't supposed to fall in love, or get married. I went for the chance and look at what happened." Luke's voice was broken up. Then he saw a tear slide down his face.  
  
"You have Lorelai you know."  
  
"I know, but she's a friend." Jess interrupted him.  
  
"You need a friend."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here anyways? Taylor could have caught you, I just missed being seen."  
  
"The black coat blends in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll let you be alone." He offered, not wanting to intrude in his Uncle's business.  
  
"Oh, er, I guess."  
  
When Jess left he spilled. The tears came flowing down. He had no idea why.  
  
* * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Luke walked down the stairs of the Diner. After Jess had left, he had waited a few minutes to leave himself. When he reached the last step, he saw people eating. 'What time was it?' he wondered. No one was here to open up... then he saw her.  
  
"Lorelai, why are people eating in my Diner?"  
  
"Your heart was broken, you were sleeping, and there was no way to get coffee."  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"Jess, oh and don't get mad, remember the coffee part. I will die without my coffee."  
  
"Well, is Caesar here?"  
  
"Luke go out, go fishing or whatever you do."  
  
"I can't leave, I own a Diner, who's going to serve?"  
  
"We are."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Me, and Rory and Jess, heck maybe even Sookie. You need to go take care of some stuff."  
  
"Lorelai, you have an Inn, Rory has school, same with Jess, and Sookie works for you."  
"Well figure it out. Leave. Now. Get out of my Diner," Lorelai yelled.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Go," she started pushing him upstairs, "I'm giving you ten minutes to pack," she declared. He didn't refuse. It was true that he needed to get away. When he got in his room, he grabbed a bag and threw his fishing stuff, clothing, and a few other possessions. Then went back down.  
  
"Good, you're ready, go load up your truck then come and say goodbye before you leave."  
  
He did as told; you didn't want to mess around with Lorelai. Just as he was finishing up someone walked behind him.  
  
"Luke, we need to talk." The voice was so familiar, yet he didn't want to remember it. He decided not to reply as he ignored her and headed to the door of the Diner.  
"Luke, I need to explain. I feel so guilty."  
  
"Well, you should."  
  
"You know it's not your child."  
  
"Yah, I think I realized that."  
  
"I was seeing someone a few weeks before I met you. I didn't realize that, well you know. You asked me out and I started gaining weight and being sick."  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Luke I need you."  
  
"Yah and I need you like I need a hole in the head." That was his final comment as he opened the door and yelled good-bye to everyone and the got in his truck and drove off, being sure that she didn't get in her car and follow him. 


	4. The Truth

A/N, in one of my reviews, someone said that they did not think that Luke loved Nicole that much... I realized that they were right. Thank you to that person for opening my mind. Obviously, I was in another world. I am thinking of just deleting this story, I might have a few ideas, but reviews aren't high so it's a good possibility. Let me know what you think. Thanks, especially to smile1, who gave me a few 'improvement' suggestions.  
  
Days had gone by, and he had decided that it was time to go home. The fish weren't biting, though the scenery was great. He just went for a scent of the woods. The pine, nature. Just how the world should be. A bump in the road woke him up from his daydreaming, just as his thoughts turned to Nicole. They had been dating for months, but he realized something. He never really loved her, or at least not enough to marry her. But why would he propose? A sense of belonging was the first thing that came to mind. Nicole was someone to talk to. It was like being in grade school. You had the popular kids, the smart people, people who didn't judge, people who did. You always fit into somewhere. He must not have been as comfortable as he thought with the place he was in. So he ran to where someone needed him and wanted him. Like the cream and the cookie, no Oreo would be complete without both. They separate most of the time, but they were always together. As he turned down the road, he thought of Lorelai. She was a nice person. A good friend. But she was Lorelai. Never would he see himself with her. They were two different people. The same yet different.  
  
He parked the truck outside of the Diner and unpacked his belongings to bring inside. He was warmly greeted with stares, from the residents of Stars Hollow.  
  
"Yah, I'm back, get over it," he told them, while he silently cursed his father for living here. When he entered the Diner to find that Rory, Jess and Lorelai were all serving food.  
  
"Lukey! You're back! We were so devastated without you." Lorelai yelled dramatically, then she pretended to faint.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again."  
  
"What will you do about it Burger Boy?"  
  
"Is threatening to not serve you coffee enough? Or do I actually have to do it?"  
  
"Aren't we in a crabby mood? Did a catfish get your tongue?"  
  
"That wasn't funny. I can bet that one of those lame joke books is funnier than you are."  
  
People started to stare and listen to the conversation now. He felt like a fish. How they are always trapped in aquariums with people starring at them and thinking they know what they're thinking and what's best for them but they don't. It's actually a weird feeling he thought to himself. He turned and left the conversation, went and picked up his stuff as he carried it upstairs. Jess was coming down the stairs. He tripped, being as he was reading a book, and landed on Luke.  
  
"Jess," Luke decided that yelling would be the best way to get his anger out.  
  
"Gee, Uncle Luke. Did the Catfi." he was cut off by Luke.  
  
"Don't even try that one, Lorelai already did, and she lost her coffee privileges."  
  
"I did not," she yelled from the counter.  
  
"Yah, that's what you think."  
  
"Did you swallow a hook or something?"  
  
Luke decided not to reply to her. "Jess, help me get this stuff upstairs."  
  
"Do I have a choice or is it an order, if it's a."  
  
"Now, Jess."  
  
Jess reluctantly did as he was told. When he was finished, he decided to take a walk. 'Rory must be around here somewhere.' He thought. Her house was the first place he decided to look. He approached the door and then decided that knocking would be the way of getting her to answer. Just as his fist was about to pound, the door it opened and Rory came out. Of course, her head was in a book and she was startled to see someone at the door, so she looked up just as a fist landed on her eye.  
  
"Ok, I'm seeing stars. I don't believe that was part of the book."  
  
"Rory, are you ok? I didn't mean to umm you know."  
  
"Yah, you might as well come on in now, I should get some ice."  
  
"Here let me get it for you." He offered.  
  
A few hours later, they were walking hand in hand down the streets of Stars Hollow, receiving glances and whispers.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"You owe me big time, I think we should go to Doose's and get a bag of those Reese's Bites. It's amazing how people could come up with them you know. Who would ever have thought of it? It's such a simple invention yet so complicated."  
"That black eye really affected your brain."  
  
"Nope, just in the mood for chocolate."  
  
They entered the market and headed over to get the desired candy.  
  
"Rory what happened. Did he hurt you, because if he did."  
  
The couple turned to see Dean stocking up the aisle.  
  
"No, I walked into a door sort of."  
  
"If you ever hurt her I swear I will."  
  
"Finish a sentence? Ohhh I'm freaking out now."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Jess, come on..." Rory said as she picked up a bag of her 'candy'. Jess followed and ignored the grin on Dean's face, as he followed Rory to the check out. He barely listened while Taylor remarked about Rory's eye. After they left the market, they headed towards the Diner; on the way there, they spotted Nicole.  
  
"Ahh shoot. Can't she just go away?"  
  
Nicole walked into the building and started talking to Luke, who ignored her.  
  
"You know what Nicole? I did some thinking and I realized that I don't' love you. I felt loved but I didn't love. So you can just go away and pretend I never asked you."  
  
"Luke, don't do this." Nicole pleaded.  
  
"I already told you I can't marry you anyways, what I did was for the best."  
  
"Why couldn't you?"  
  
Rory and Jess walked into the Diner, ready to throw her out when Luke replied.  
  
"I love someone else."  
  
Lorelai dropped a plate, the sound startled the whole crowed that had gathered. 


	5. I'm crazy? No, you crazy

I'm going to try and throw a twist in here, I'm not sure what it will be, but I'll try.  
  
"Well, you went for the bite this time."  
  
"Jess, I made a stupid mistake, I basically told Lorelai that I love her, in front of everyone."  
  
"Well, Nicole's gone now."  
  
"Yah, you have a point."  
  
"You did what you should have done a while ago."  
  
"Good night Jess."  
  
"Nite Uncle Luke."  
  
The rest of the night Luke laid there. Thinking. About what to say to her, what to say to anyone. He could lie. But it still wouldn't cover up what had been said. After Nicole left Lorelai had stayed and had kept her glance away from Luke. He attempted to do the same. It wasn't easy. 'Why does she even like coffee? She should start going to Al's.' After an hour of thinking, he fell asleep.  
  
"Uncle Luke, get up." Jess was yelling in his ear and shaking him.  
  
"Jess, c'mon. It's only 2 am."  
  
"Luke, the Diner is on fire."  
  
"Jess, I don't have time to play your.what?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"I told you not to smoke but no, you didn't listen to me."  
  
"It wasn't me. It doesn't matter, we have to get out."  
  
"How come I didn't hear a fire alarm?"  
  
"I needed batteries."  
  
"Jess, this conversation is not over."  
  
"Just get out of here."  
  
The two ran down the stairs and tried not to breathe in the fumes. When they got outside they were swarmed by neighbors. The firefighters had been contacted and were on the way. Luke wasn't concerned about what was inside. It was the building that mattered. It had so many memories of his childhood. This was his home. His only home and he would hate to have it destroyed.  
  
"I've got to get this fire out." He mumbled to himself. He ran inside and looked to where the fire had started. He would have just enough time to get the fire extinguisher and get out, or even get the fire out. He ran to the counter and got the extinguisher from underneath; he started to put the fire out. It was not working. The fire was just getting bigger. Firefighters came rushing in. By now, Luke was having a bit of trouble trying to breathe, or in this case hold his breath. A man rushed over to him and rushed him out of the building.  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"The doctor said that it wasn't serious, but it is contagious." Luke was trying to breathe while saying this but he thought that it was appropriate to state.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah just inhaled some fumes. I'll be fine."  
  
"We have to bring you to the hospital to check you out."  
  
"Got it, I'll be available next week around, oh wait my day planner is in the burning building."  
  
"Sorry Sir, you have to go now." 


	6. Just becuz ur a doctor it doesn't mean u...

Allie4, thank you soo soo much. You gave me a whole new viewpoint on my writing. And thanks for the reviews!  
  
A/N I realize that the last chapter was short. Well all my chapters are. But I'm getting encouraging emails so I'll continue the story.  
  
"Yes, I need the room for Luke Danes."  
  
"Are you his wife?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry you'll have to wait."  
  
"Fine I'm his wife."  
  
"Miss., you can't fake to be married to a person."  
  
"And you think you are the official book of rules that has legs and arms. Do you control everyone?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to go the waiting room."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
With that she walked right pass the nurse and into the ward. Since she didn't know what room Luke was in, she had to peer into every window.  
  
"Miss can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a patient."  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"Name of the patient?"  
  
"Luke Danes."  
  
"Ok, well he's in room 450."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
Lorelai started walking through the hall looking for some sort of direction of where she was headed. All of a sudden, she felt a body run into her.  
"This is why they don't let me in hospitals," she kidded without looking at the face of the patient.  
  
"Watch where you're going lady."  
  
"No sense of humor?"  
  
"Let's see, I'm in a hospital, wearing this ridiculous gown, trying to walk with my crutches."  
  
"Really? It felt like you were running."  
  
"I'm on crutches how could I run?"  
  
"Maybe you were leaping?"  
  
"Leaping is for frogs."  
  
"Lorelai, oh sorry Gary, what are you doing here." Luke approached the two.  
  
"Luke, do you know this insane female?"  
  
"Not by choice."  
  
"Hey, that was mean."  
  
"It was true, stop scaring the patients."  
  
"I wasn't scaring them they were."  
  
"Come with me, Gary ignore her, she's ill in the head."  
  
"I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Lorelai," he said while pulling her away from the patient.  
  
"But Luke."  
  
"He is not the candyman."  
  
Once they were out of earshot Luke continued talking.  
  
"Lorelai, you are insane."  
  
"I was trying to be funny.""  
  
"It didn't work. Why are you here?"  
  
"Rory woke me up after Babette came running over. By the time we were there you had left."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Well from what I hear you tried to save the building."  
  
"I was half awake. I probably did a lot of crazy things."  
  
"That's why you should have had coffee."  
  
"The coffee was on fire."  
  
"You killed the coffee?"  
  
"No, the fire killed the coffee."  
  
"What started it anyways?"  
  
"No idea, they still have to get back to me. So really, how bad is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You saw it."  
  
"Remember the Inn? I thought it was fine outside but inside it was a disaster."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"It looked okay on the outside."  
  
"Where's Jess?"  
  
"He's here too."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that."  
  
"Well they rushed him here somewhere. I think."  
  
"Go home."  
  
"No your sick."  
  
"No, they checked me over. I'm fine."  
"Good now come home."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to stay until the end of the week."  
  
"Luke it's Monday."  
  
"Yah I realize that."  
  
"You should come home."  
  
"I can't. As in ' isn't able to', cannot, in a hospital bed kinda thing."  
  
"Sorry, not in my dictionary. Why can't you, she pleaded.  
  
"In case something does show up."  
  
By now, the two had arrived at his room. They walked in feeling a tad uncomfortable.  
  
"How's Rory?" he asked trying to come up with a topic to talk about.  
  
"Oh, she's with Jess. She's good."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Mom, Luke are you in here?" they heard a familiar voice cry.  
  
"Yah sweetie what wrong."  
  
"Thank god I found you I was looking all over and this guy gave me a scary look and.." Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"Rory, sweetie what happened?"  
  
"I was with Jess and I was waiting and then they told me to leave."  
  
"Why did they tell you to leave?"  
  
"They said something was happening."  
  
" Is he ok?" Luke asked, very concerned about his nephew/roomie/son- like- boy.  
  
"I don't know, they said that he was in the E.."  
"Mr. Danes?" A young doctor came in and interrupted Rory.  
  
"Yah, what happened to my nephew?"  
  
"Well I'm sure this young lade already filled you in," he said judging by her tear streamed face.  
  
"No, she had no idea what happened, she was kicked out."  
  
"Oh yes, well you see there have been a few complications."  
  
Please Review! 


	7. The Truth

"I'm very sorry, but he's gone under a coma. We're still investigating how it happened, but the fumes must have played a role."  
  
Rory started crying, even more.  
  
"But, I was in the fire longer than him. Why haven't I gone under a coma?"  
  
"The fumes may have affected him differently. He smokes, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That may have played a part."  
  
"How long will he be in it?" Lorelai asked, seeing the haunting look on her daughter's face.  
  
"Depends. May be his whole life, could be a day or two."  
  
"Thanks doctor. Let us know if you have any more updates." Luke quickly shooed the doctor out, as Rory walked over to her mother sobbing.  
  
"It's going to be okay sweetie. I promise."  
  
"How do you know? He could be gone forever. Maybe even longer. I want to go."  
  
"Here, take my keys, I'll stay with Luke. I'll call you when I want to go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rory was feeling unbelievably angry, depressed, frustrated and everything else you can feel. 'I can't believe it. He didn't do anything wrong. Nothing at all. He was finally happy. Now he's gone.' She focused on the road. After a while she arrived at home. Driving past the Diner was a nightmare all over. She parked the jeep and decided to go and look at the damage.  
  
"Rory darling are you okay?" Babette called her over with a large amount of concern ringing through her voice.  
  
"Yes, is the fire out?" "Yes sweetie. How's Luke and Jess."  
  
Just hearing the name stung her heart.  
  
"Luke's fine. Jess is sleeping."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry honey."  
  
"Umm, are we allowed to go in the building?"  
  
"Go ask one of the firemen."  
  
"Thanks Babette."  
  
After asking to go in, explaining how she knew Luke and stating that she urgently needed something, she walked through with the help of a firefighter. Her destination was Jess' room. She quickly opened his night tables top drawer and found a few books. She grabbed them, then noticed one with a rugged cover. She looked at it, then realized that it was his journal. She opened it , then closed it, deciding to take it home and then figure out what to do with it. 


	8. Scarred

"So this is it."  
  
"This is it."  
  
"I'm scared. You know, there have been rare moments in my life when I am scared, and I never mention them, but this is scary."  
  
"It is, but it'll all work out."  
  
They were standing in front of the Diner. Luke had just been released from the hospital and had come to inspect the damage, and find out the cause of the fire.  
  
"Mr. Danes, if you will please follow me."  
  
Lorelai put her arm around his back and led him in. Neither of them could believe the damage. It was well a fire. Everything was black, like the fading night sky. The tables were completely destroyed, but for the most part, the actual Diner wasn't too bad.  
"Mr. Danes, we have come up with an approximate value of damage and our crews have already begun to fix things up. If you will proceed with me upstairs please."  
  
"You okay?" Lorelai asked concerned. She had never seen Luke this heartbroken before.  
  
"I'll be fine." They proceeded upstairs. Everything seemed so familiar yet so far away.  
  
"We figure this is where the fire began. From our research we have concluded that the cause is either intentional or accidental. Confusing I know. Accidental would be such as a cigarette. Intentional would be well, I don't think I need to explain."  
  
"It wasn't Jess. He was sleeping. He doesn't smoke inside."  
  
"Thank you. Do you have any other possible ideas of who could have done this?"  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't think that she would have done something like this. He could feel both pairs of eyes on him.  
  
"Nicole." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Nicole, I will need all information on her. Is there anyone else?"  
  
"No." he stated with his voice breaking down.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Danes, we will have an update as soon as possible."  
  
"When can I come back?"  
  
"We are hoping very shortly, the most being 2 weeks."  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai whispered. She could see how disappointed he was. He had lived here all of his life. He had known no other home. It's like losing a part of you. A big part of you.  
  
"Come on, let's go." She led him out, hoping for the face to disappear, yet it didn't seem as if it were going to. He was scarred, for life. 


	9. Going against your heart

Laying on her bed she knew this wasn't right. This was Jess' journal, not hers. But still, she was curious. She opened the cover.  
I Love You Rory  
Was he expecting her to read it? She couldn't read it. It was thick. She noticed that he had used a black pen. He always used to say that blue was too bright. Black was perfect. Green. He liked green pens too. She closed her eyes as she flipped the cover.  
"I can't do this." She whispered out loud. Even though she knew she shouldn't do it, she did.  
  
Found this book at a corner store. No one to talk to here. Mom shipped me out to Uncle Luke's. He's a pretty good guy. He's trying so hard to help me, why can't I just pay attention. My life is ruined. It was bad back with mom. Maybe I should just go to dad's. He's probably a druggie, but what are you gonna do? I met a girl today. Her name is Rory. Do you Believe that? Who names their kid Rory? She's like me. She thinks she's in love with this kid Dean. But she doesn't know what she's doing. Luke's told me to stay away from her. But I can't. She's lost, she needs to start going in the right direction.  
  
The phone rang. She screamed. It had startled her.  
'I can't read this.' She slowly put the book down and ran to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, is Ms. Gilmore there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific. Are you looking for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"  
  
"Whichever one has any contact with a Jess Mariano."  
  
"Yes, that's me. What about Jess?"  
  
"He's awaken from his coma."  
  
She dropped the phone and grabbed her keys.she was going to see Jess.  
  
A/N: sorry I know it's not too good../ 


End file.
